A Pie and a Sunrise
by DragonGirlKitty
Summary: Rand is visiting the Two Rivers town and Mat realizes he has feelings for him. Rand x Mat / Cauthor. Don't like my pairing? Don't read it. Please R&R. Finished multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Welcome to my first multi-chapter fic! Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**  
**This is set at similar ages to my 'A Night in the Forest' story.**

**All characters belong to Robert Jordan and Brandon Sanderson.**

The early morning sunrise lit up against the dull streets of Two Rivers. On a cold morning like this, the townsfolk were reluctant to move from their beds. Rand could feel a cold breeze whisper through his shirt. He shivered, pulling the woolen cloak closer as he jauntily walked on.

Rand quickly stopped into the inn, and was greeted by an overly-cheerful Marin al'Vere. He managed to avoid most conversation on his part, as he collected one of her renowned pies. Egwene came down the stairs as he was about to leave. He stopped and she beckoned him over.  
"Hello, Egwene," He said tiredly.  
She giggled. "Where are you going?"  
"To Mat's. I wanted to surprise him." He held up his gift.  
She giggled again.  
"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously  
"No- Nothing at all." She held a straight face for a few moments, but then burst out laughing.  
"I-I'll see you later today, Egwene?"  
She nodded and he quickly took the opportunity to leave.

The pie was slowly getting cold. He bundled it in the longer ends of his cloak and moved faster. Mat's house was only a short way from the inn. He spotted his destination and quickly walked around the back of the house.

Rand stared up at the second story window of his best friend's room. With the pie under one arm, he reached up and grabbed onto the bottom of the window. Rand scrambled up onto the sill and carefully placed the pie on the floor. The growth spurt he'd had recently certainly helped. He swung his legs into the room and scooped back up his gift.

Mat's sleeping figure was sprawled out across the bed. The redhead crept across the floor. He was fairly certain the other boy would stay asleep, as he was practically able to sleep through a horde of blacksmiths working beside him.

Rand gingerly stepped around piles of mess in Mat's room, that looked as though they hadn't been touched for years. He cleared a space on the drawer and set down the gift. Out the window, the sun climbed higher in the sky, red streaks across the sky that Rand had learnt to dread for a day of farm work. The patches of sunlight shifted, and the redhead jumped as his sleeping friend curled up into the spot of warmth trailing across his bed.

Rand crossed to the window but paused as he heard a soft noise from the brunet's side of the room. The blanket lay on the floor, and Mat was shivering as he slept. Rand sighed and moved from the window to help. He laid the heavy woolen blanket back over his smaller friend, and glanced over Mat, checking that the blanket was covering him. The redhead turned to take off out of his original entry point but paused again.

A faint sound, almost a whisper, from beside him drew his eyes to his sleeping friend. Mat's hair shone with golden highlights under the morning light and hung over his eyes. His face was softened from its hard mischievous mask to a soft blissful look. Rand held his breathe as he traced the angles of Mat's face. He leaned closer, memorizing every single freckle that littered his cheeks like stars across a cloudless mid night sky.

He stared at the way long dark eyelashes framed Mat's closed eyes, and jumped as one of the eyes opened. He only had a precious moment to study the color and depth of them, like the wood of an antiqued apple tree. Mat held still as Rand abruptly stood.

"I-I'll s-see you soon!" Rand said loudly, flailing and tumbling over words and feet as he ran to the window. He dropped to the ground, rolling on a hurt ankle, and all but ran to find Egwene.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm planning to update with a new chapter each day. I've only planned about 6 chapters, but if you want more, or have any suggestions, please leave reviews!**

**As always, I do not own these boys (or girls). They belong to Robert Jordan and Brandon Sanderson.**

Mat had spent the night before wide awake. He had remembered that the al'Thors were coming into town, and it had driven him crazy. Mat had gone to bed early that night, deliberating his sudden obsession with Rand al'Thor. He couldn't understand. Rand was in town all the time. Why was it so strange now?

Late into the night, he checked out the door to see if anyone was awake, and then quickly dressed into many layers of shirts and a thick cloak. The brunet shivered as he opened the window and swung a leg over the sill. He dropped to the ground loudly and swore as he landed wrong. He quickly checked behind him to see if anyone had heard, and then started walking to Perrin's house.

Mat was surprised to see a lamplight flickering in Egwene's window as he walked past. The young girl knew lots about Rand, didn't she? He stopped and picked up a small stone from the ground. He leant back and threw it into her window. Mat waited. After a while, he picked up another and threw it in with the first. This time, Egwene stuck her head out of the window.  
"Matrim-!" She began loudly  
"Shhh!" He cut her off and walked closer. "Can I come in?"  
"Why would I let you do that?" She hissed.  
"Blood and ashes, Egwene, I'll explain once I'm up there," He said.  
"Don't use that language!"  
"Please?"  
Egwene considered for a moment. "Fine. But quietly." She turned from the window and threw a long rope out. Mat snickered at the thought of the girl sneaking out, but hurried to the rope nonetheless.

The boy pulled himself up and into the neat and girlish room. He stopped and panted as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Behind him, Egwene cleared her throat.  
Mat turned to face her.  
"Why are you here so late at night?"  
"I-I couldn't sleep" He stammered.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes but why are you here?"  
"Be- uh- I um- had- couldn't-uh" The boy stammered to find words.  
Egwene sighed and picked up her knitting. "You're here because of Rand," She mused.  
"What- how did you-? I mean," He fiddled with the edges of the curtain over her window and cleared his throat, "No not at all."  
"Come off it. It's obvious." She giggled to herself.  
He was about to protest, but resigned himself to her knowing looks. "What's obvious?"  
"How much you like him."  
"Of course," Mat scoffed, "He's my friend."  
"But I think you and I both know that's not all there is."  
Mat instantly became defensive. How dare she try to tell him what he was feeling. "What's that supposed to mean?" He spat.  
Her eyes widened in alarm. "Light, Mat, I was only trying to help!"  
He turned back to the window and sat on the ledge. "Great load of help you were!"  
"Mat!" She stopped and stared at him.  
He dropped down and glared at her through the window. As he saw her silhouette approach, he turned and ran back to his home.

**Can't wait till tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're nearly at the next part of the story! Mat POV still, but this time Rand is in. The. Room!**

**I still down own these boys... but I love them.**

Mat angrily paced his room. It was atrocious. The words "That's not all there is" were replaying in his mind. What did she know? They were friends. Just friends. Weren't they?

He was so angry. Angry at Egwene, angry at Rand. Angry at his flaming long legs and bloody tall… ness. Mat hated Rand's bloody hair and dreamy eyes. He hated the way Rand would smile at him and how he would always bring him gifts, every time he came into town. The way he always cared about him and how he was always there.

And then Mat realized.

He didn't hate Rand.

Not one bit.

Egwene was right.

He sat down on his bed, hard. He looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise, and it sent vivid reds streaking through the sky. Mat stood at the window and watched. Until he heard footsteps. He peeked around the corner and- blood and ashes it was Rand! He was heading to his house!

Mat quickly changed into his sleepwear and slipped under the blankets. There was no way he was ready to face the redhead. Not after what he had just realized. He pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes as he heard Rand climb up into his bedroom. He tried to look asleep as the taller boy walked across his room.

He could smell the pie that was laid on his desk, and he heard Rand cross back to the window. He was leaving. Mat fidgeted and tried to watch Rand. And then the blanket rolled off him. Light! He laid still and heard the soft footsteps come closer. Oh no!

He was surprised to feel the blanket being draped over him. Mat heard his footsteps walk back towards the window. The brunet gathered the courage to talk.  
"Rand," he tried to say, but his voice caught and only a whisper came out. Rand turned back around and Mat closed his eyes. The redhead walked up to him again.  
He breathed carefully and counted in his head. He couldn't hear Rand anymore. He must have left without him hearing. Mat opened one eye and hitched his breathe. There Rand was. Face barely a hand's span away, misty grey eyes wide and shining like cloudy crystals. Mat watched him stand.  
"I-I'll s-see you soon!" Rand shouted, and shot out the window.

Mat winced as he heard him hit the ground and curse. The brunet climbed out of bed and watched as the other boy disappeared from sight. He slid down against the wall and hugged his legs tight to his chest.

Light above, what was wrong with him?

**Chapter 4 coming soon! We're going back into Rand POV there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late upload. I was back at school, because I've been sick the past few days, and wasn't able to get it uploaded. The next one should be up in about 14 hours, before I go back in the morning. Thank you to everyone who is reading, I love you all!**

Rand was running. Running, running, running. He didn't know where. He was just running.

By the time he had stopped, the sun had risen, and was dully shimmering against the snow. He was in the woods, the tall trees leafless and covered in the thin layer of white.

Snow fell lightly around him, trickling down the back of his shirt. He coughed wetly, and realised he didn't have his cloak anymore. Where was it? It didn't matter. The numb was starting to set in and he wasn't going to feel it soon enough.

Mat. Where was Mat? Mat was important. Mat was... Rand's teeth chattered and he shakily set about climbing one of the trees.

Finally, when he was in a warmer thicket of it's branches, Rand could think. Mat. Mat was still where Rand had left him. In his room. Light, he was so woolheaded. What would Mat think of him? Staring at him and then running off? Why was he staring?

Rand sat and contemplated his obsession. Mat was just another friend, wasn't he? Mat was... A boy... How could he think any different? Rand's head hurt. Where was Egwene? Egwene had the answers. Egwene always had the answers.

He carefully climbed down from his tree and reoriented himself. The trek back to town would be miserable.

* * *

Now the sun was high over his head, and his hands were turning blue. He approached the door, but joyous laughter rang out from over his head. He looked up, to Egwene's window, and saw Mat prance in front of the window dramatically. Rand could hear them both laughing, and sadly slumped by the window.

Snatches of conversation drifted past him.

"I'm stuck!"

"PULL!" Mat leaped comically in front of the window.

"Bloody boot... Completely stuck"

Rand chuckled at the memories as they resurfaced

"That joke Mat"

"Tam comes out"

"Rand al'thor?!"

* * *

Rand wasn't sure how long it had been, but the sun was burning into his neck by the time the conversation died out. Rand stood up, shaking and cold, and started to stumble away.

"He wouldn't ever Egwene. And you know it."

**Get ready for another POV switch. At the end of the chapters, I'll put together a list of how you can read the chapter so that they correlate to each person's POV individually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I love Mat a little too much... poor Rand is hardly getting any POV time. But it's okay because I love you guys more. Tell me if you want more Rand!**

Mat shakily rose from the floor. His tear-stained cheeks were red and his nose was still running but he was sick of sulking. There was nothing he could do like this. He quickly pulled on a fresh set of clothes and ran out the front door. Mat's mother yelled at him about his chores, but he ignored her. Egwene had the answers. Egwene would know what to do.

The biting winds of the midmorning bit into his cloak as he walked to the al'Vere Inn. Marin seemed confused by his meekness but let him up to see Egwene anyway. Mat was surprised to see Tam sitting in the Inn, with Rand nowhere in sight.

Up the stairs, he politely knocked on Egwene's door. She quizzically opened it and ushered him inside.  
"So?" She asked knowingly, "How did it go?"  
Mat looked up from her chair in surprise. "How did 'what' go?"  
She rolled her eyes and took out her hairbrush. "Your little meeting with your beloved."  
He spluttered angrily, finally managing to spit out, "He's not my beloved!"  
"What would you call him then?" How did she do that?

The boy stayed silent. Beneath them, the clanking of the town went on, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil in his head.

Egwene walked over to him and talked softly. "What happened?"

To say that Mat broke down would have been an understatement. He didn't remember much, except lots of tears, lots of theatrics, and Egwene's caring voice. By the end, he had told her everything, how scared he was, how much he cared about Rand, every bloody detail between Rand and himself.

Somehow, he found himself recounting memories that he had cherished.

"I'll tell you the one about Rand and the boot." He sat in her chair and smirked.  
"Okay." She gigged from her perch on the bed.  
"When Rand got one of his first growth spurts, he was trying on some of my boots-"  
She burst out laughing and fell back onto the bed. "You looked so small next to him!"  
He playfully rolled his eyes and shushed her.  
"Shh! I wasn't that short! So anyway, he pulls on my favourite pair of boots and he tries to tug them on." He demonstrated by hopping across her room, sending them both into fits of giggles.  
"And then he goes to pull them off and he says; 'Mat, I'm stuck.'"  
"He was stuck?" Egwene stared at him disbelievingly.  
"Yeah! In that bloody boot!"  
"How did he get out?" She cackled.  
"Perrin helped. I grabbed the boot-" He stood beside the window and mimed grabbing something, "-and he grabbed Rand and I go; Ready?! Pull!" He jumped across the window in a mad leap.  
"No way!"  
"So then the woolheaded fool is just stuck between us with this boot completely stuck on his foot!"

She rolled about on the bed and grabbed her stomach in laughter.  
Mat sat beside her and snorted gleefully. "Did I tell you the one about Sanooka in the tree?"  
"Who?" She sat up and brushed the hair from her face.  
"Rand had this chicken called Sanooka, when he was twelve, and he was trying to recreate that joke, you know the one with the two farmers and the rooster"  
"Everyone knows that joke Mat"  
He stood up again and balanced on her chair with a cushion under his arm. "So he put Sanooka up there and is about to throw her-" The boy held out his fake chicken, "-but Tam comes out and goes-" He jumped down and threw the pillow at Egwene.  
He made a poor impression of Tam's stance and continued, "He goes: What under the light do you think you're doing Rand al'Thor?!" He looked around and panicked, realising he didn't have his 'chicken' anymore. Mat snatched it from his companion.  
"And then he drops the chicken." He held it above his head, but grabbed it with his other hand as Egwene shrieked in excitement. "And then of course yours truly saved it."

He fell back onto the bed beside Egwene, gladly being able to share this part of his life with someone.

**Yep, its another one from Mat's POV that's divided. I love him too much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay we're here! One more chapter to go! As always, feel free to leave a review or comment.**

"I'm back!"

Mat looked over his shoulder from his perch at the window. Egwene came in with steaming mugs and sat them on her chair.  
"I snuck them out."

Mat took one and smirked devilishly at her.  
"You're my best friend right now."

She chuckled. "Wow, more than Rand." She bowed comically. "I feel privileged"  
Mat snorted some of the liquid up his nose. "I've got another story for you!"  
"No need to wait for the Dark One," She prompted  
He set down the mug. "Okay so just after the chicken thing, Rand and I were soaked- and Tam was so mad he made Rand stay in the village overnight with his wet clothes."  
"Harsh." Egwene winced.  
"No! It was fair!" Mat protested, "He nearly killed Sanooka! We start walking back to my house and he falls over, like a lummox."  
She guffawed. "Oh no!"  
"And he stands up and there's a hole in his pants from sunrise to sunset!" Mat laughed. "But I had two pairs of pants on so I gave him the other one."  
She looked at him oddly.  
"It was cold. But anyway, he looked ridiculous in them, he was way too tall."  
Mat drifted back into the memory and giggled.

Egwene waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "Ma-a-at?" She said in a sing song tune.  
Mat blinked. "S-sorry." He said, his face turning red.  
"Wow," She whispered wonderingly.  
"What?"  
"You like him a lot."  
Mat blushed harder and curled up in the chair.

"He likes you too."  
Mat shot up in the seat. "What?! How do you know? When did he tell you? What did he say?" He sped through each of the questions.  
"Mat! Mat! Mat!" She laughed. "He didn't say anything. I can see it."  
He shrunk down again.  
"He really likes you."  
He sipped miserably. "He wouldn't ever Egwene. And you know it."

**Poor Mat. I think we'll spend the last chapter in Rand POV. Hopefully it'll be longer, but it might be split.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no excuse. I was lazy. But it's here!**

Rand dripped his way into the inn. It had started raining not too long ago, and he had realised his pa was probably worried about him. Marin al'Vere fussed over him, telling him to get dry and warm. He escaped her motherly affections and slumped down beside his father.

"So," Tam remarked dryly, "Where have you been all day?"  
"Nowhere," Rand sulked.  
Tam sighed loudly. "Well if it helps, Egwene was asking for you."  
"Why would that help?" The redhead whined.  
"I thought you liked Egwene."  
"I do!" Rand protested, "It's just... She's not who I want to see right now."  
His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on Rand. You seem miserable, it'll help."

The redhead stood and dragged his feet up the stairs. He knocked on Egwene's door.  
The door opened at the sounds of her laughter. "Rand!" She exclaimed. She pulled him inside and closed the door.  
"Blood and ashes!" Rand spun around to see the shocked face of Mat Cauthon. "What are you doing here?" The brunet said accusingly.  
"Egwene was asking for me!" Rand argued.

They both glared each other down. After a few minutes, Egwene sighed. "I'm going downstairs to help ma with dinner." She quickly left.

Mat slumped over in the chair, and Rand quietly moved to the bed.  
"I'm sorry I-" Mat said, at the same time as Rand said;  
"About this morn-"  
Rand gestured. "You first."  
The other boy shook his head. "No, it's okay, you go first."  
The ginger cleared his throat. "About this morning. I was just trying to leave you that pie because I thought it would be nice and I was about to leave but then the blanket fell and I didn't want you to be cold and then I heard something and just wanted to make sure you were alright and-" He had been speeding through his words, but now he stopped suddenly.  
Mat's attempt at a casual look faltered. "And?"  
"And I guess I just wanted to check that you were okay... But then I started to feel a little nauseous and you woke up and I felt bad..." Rand's voice cracked and he cleared his throat again. "And that's it."

Mat was in disbelief. "That's it?" He asked sombrely.  
Rand nodded.  
Mat sat up in the chair and faced Rand. "Well then. I have some words for you Rand al'Thor!"  
"But I-"  
"Shhhh! I wasn't asleep at all! I was just too bloody scared to face you! I wish I had because then I could have told you to your stinking face how much I hate you!" Small tears crept down Mat's face. "Maybe I would have been able to lie to myself then." He got up and wiped a sleeve across his eyes. The brunet walked to the window, not wanting anyone to see him in the common room.

Rand reached out and grabbed Mat's arm. "Wait! Please."

Mat stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Why are you so mad?" Rand asked quietly.

"Because for some light-forsaken reason Rand, I really like you. More than a friend. And it's okay that you don't return it, just spare me the embarrassment and let me go."

Mat swung his other leg over, and was about to climb down, when he felt arms around his shoulders.

"I like you too."

The sun slowly set, setting majestic colourings across the skies.

**I hope you enjoyed my story! If you want another chapter, or another story, please ask via reviews or on my tumblr (Cauthor-and-the-black-ajah).**


End file.
